


Balance

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 16:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15889332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: Dooku ponders the way of the Force





	Balance

Darkness surrounded him, embraced him. Shadows crept longer across the room as twilight approached. He found comfort in the darkness, a sense of purpose that the light did not provide. 

Count Dooku stood still, waiting for his Master to arrive. Eyes closed, he reached out to the Force, feeling it flowing around him, eager to embrace him. Hatred and anger, greed and lust, all part of the Dark side. He let them fill him, all the things he spent years denying in his service to the Jedi and to the Light. Now, he eagerly called them to him, to give him strength and purpose. 

Dooku let the Force swirl through him and around him as he slipped deeper into meditation. The Force fascinated him in all things. How it called to him, how it had its own purpose. It sought only balance. Between light and dark, good and evil. This is what the Jedi could not see. They were mired in the light, unable to see how they had become stagnant, out of balance with the Force itself. They could not hear or feel how the Force was seeking balance. It did not care that it would destroy the Jedi, or encourage the rise of the Sith once again. It only wanted balance. 

Slipping along the currents of the Force swirling around him, Dooku found himself mulling over the ironies of his life. He had spent most of his life striving to serve the Force as a Jedi, first a padawan to Yoda, then as a Knight and Master to his own padawans. The one most like in independence, Qui-Gon Jinn, had been killed by a Sith. In turn, the Sith had been killed by Qui-Gon’s padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi, the opposite of Qui-Gon’s fiery independence from what Dooku had seen. The Knight was regarded highly by Yoda and the Council. He was stoic, firmly followed the dictates of the Council and did not go against them as his Master had done so many a time. 

How ironic was it that Dooku was once again an apprentice, taking the place of the Sith Obi-Wan had killed. The Force did move in mysterious ways.


End file.
